


Short(s)-Story

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Seto- chan erhob sich wankend von seinem Sessel.Tapste schwankend zu seiner gut ausgebauten, aber inzwischen ziemlich geleerten Bar...
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Short(s)-Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Da bin ich wieder.   
> Mit ma wieder etwas vollkommen Sinnlosen.
> 
> Wünsche trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen^.~
> 
> @Gin  
> Hoppla... ein Fan???*gerührt sei und dich durchknuddelt*  
> Nu ja, an Ideen mangelt’s mir nicht, aber an Zeit^^°   
> Sonst komm ich gern Deiner Aufforderung nach;-)
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.
> 
> P.S.: Stellt Euch bitte während der gesamten Story Seth- chan und Seto- chan im SD- Format vor- DANKE *G*

Der Abend war schon weit fortgeschritten.  
Die leeren Weinflaschen lagen dichtgestreut über den teuren Teppichboden.

„Alssso, diessser Burgunder ssschmeckt ja absssolut lecker.“, meinte Seth- chan mit ziemlich schwerer Zunge. „Hassst du vielleicht noch mehr davon?“

Seto- chan erhob sich wankend von seinem Sessel.  
Tapste schwankend zu seiner gut ausgebauten, aber inzwischen ziemlich geleerten Bar.

„Nein. Nur noch Kräuterlisss, Ferned Branca und Likör.“

„Nehmen wir auch.“

Seto- chan belud sich also mit den letzten vollen Flaschen und stolperte über den Flaschenübersäten Teppich zurück.

„Oi!“  
Schwer ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen.   
Und es war ihm scheißegal, dass seine Hose dabei ein wenig runterrutschte.

Doch Seth- chan und Seto- chan schenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erst mal den letzten mit Alkohol gefüllten Flaschen. Reichten sie nach ein paar kräftigen Schlucken immer wieder zu ihrem Gegenüber zurück. 

Nachdem sie auch die geleert hatten, ließ Seth- chan sein Blick über ihr Schlachtfeld schweifen. Und blieb an etwas gelbes hängen, dass aus Seto- chans Hose lugte.

Er rieb sich etwas verwirrt über seine Äuglein und bemühte sich um eine etwas aufrechtere Position in seinem Sessel.

Doch das Gelb wollte nicht weichen.

„Sssag’ ma, wasss hassst du denn da?“

„HÄ?“

Seto- chan verstand nicht ganz.

Seth- chan versuchte seinen Arm zu heben:

„Naaa daaa!“

Seto- chan blickte an sich runter.  
Und entdeckte nun auch den gelben Farbklecks auf seinem ansonsten dunklen Outfit.

„Oh! Dasss isss meine Ssshort.“

Seth- chans Augen wurden immer größer:

„Wasss? Du trägssst gelbe Unterhosssen?“

Eine leichte Röte überzog Seto- chans Gesicht:

„Nich ganzzz.“

„Zzzeigen.“

Seto- chan verzog schmollend sein süßes kleines Mündchen:

„Du dann aber auch.“ 

Nach einer längeren Denkpause gab Seth- chan ein langgezogenes:   
„Oookaaay.“ von sich.

„Aber wehe du guckssst vorher.“, drohte er Seto- chan mit erhobenen Finger.

Also standen beide wankend auf, drehten sich den Rücken zu und fingen an sich zu entkleiden. Bis auf die Shorts.

„Bissst du fertig?“, erkundigte sich Seth- chan.

„Yesssir.“

Und drehten sich gleichzeitig um.

„BOAH!“, brachten beide noch über die Lippen, dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Denn Seto- chan trug Tweety- Unterwäsche und Seth- chan hatte Silvester, den Kater auf seiner Short abgebildet. 

Nach dem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, winkte Seto- chan Seth- chan immer noch leicht giggelnd zu seinem Bett:

„Soll ich dir noch wasss lussstiges zzzeigen?“

Dem natürlich nicht abgeneigt, krabbelte Seth- chan dem anderen hinterher und vergrub sich schon mal unter der schönen warmen Decke. 

Seto- chan öffnete eine Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens und zauberte was daraus hervor.

Dann legte er sich neben Seth- chan und öffnete grinsend seine Faust:

„Guck ma.“

Und Seth- chan guckte.  
Und Seth- chan brach in erneutes Gelächter aus.

Dann nahm er Seto- chan das Kondom aus der Hand und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Doch das Bild blieb dasselbe:  
Bugs Bunny möhrchenkauend.

„Wo hassst du dasss denn her?“

„Werbe- Geschenk von Warner Brosss.“

Als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen wagte ein paar ihrer Strahlen in das Zimmer zu schicken, fand sie die beiden Gesichter zugewandt unter der Decke gekuschelt vor. Seth- chans Fäustchen fest um das außergewöhnliche Bildnis Bugs Bunnys geschlossen.

**Author's Note:**

> Das wars ma wieder von mir.  
> Und falls Ihr es bis hier runter geschafft habt, kann ich wohl nur sagen: Gott sei Dank, Ihr wisst nicht, wo ich wohne. Sonst würden jetzt die netten Männer mit den weißen Kitteln bei mir sturmklingeln, um mich zu Farf zu bringen^.~
> 
> bis denne
> 
> kessM


End file.
